Our Lifechanging Decision
by dimka's froggie
Summary: Rose and Dimitri discussing something really important... something that will change their life enormously! really want to know what you think about it... so review please :):)
1. Chapter 1

**another one-shot of mine... that spooked around in my head for some time now...**

**i'm not really sure about it... it may turn out to be something more IF i get enough feedback on it...**

**cause actually this little piece has really grown on me... **

RPOV

It has been two years since I had been framed.

Framed for the murder of our queen.

Queen Tatiana Ivashkov.

It may be true that she wasn't on my list of my favorite people but nevertheless – I would never ever kill someone just because he or she was on my naughty list. Since then I proved that I was innocent.

Of course that was only possible because all of my friends believed me and helped me in every possible way. They took care of breaking me out of prison and getting me away from Court.

On my hunt for the truth I found another Dragomir – Lissa actually had a sister. Jillian Mastrano. Without ever knowing it we talked to Lissa's sister on a pretty regular basis only to find out the she is a Dragomir. So Lissa was elected to be our next queen, which wouldn't have been possible if we hadn't found out about Eric Dragomir's affair.

Sadly we found out who really killed the Queen. It had been Christian's aunt Tasha. She was against some new laws of the Queen and framed me because after everything I went through I was the one who got Dimitri's love.

Christian was broken because of it, but over time and with mostly Lissa's help he recovered. The day Tasha shot me (she aimed for Lissa but I jumped in the way) was the last time Chris saw her. We all tried talking him into visiting her to give her his goodbyes but all he said was 'My parents didn't care for my goodbye either'. I felt so sorry for him, he hadn't deserved anything like that. In fact nobody had, but Chris was a special case.

But since then Lissa was crowned to be our Queen and had done a pretty good job so far, we lost our bond and Chris became a teacher at Court. For Moroi in defensive magic.

Eddie became Mia's Guardian and went with her to college.

Adrian started dating Annabelle Conta and proposed to her two months ago. We – Adrian and I – are back to being friends and I have to admit, I really like that. Annabelle became part of our group and even managed it to get Adrian away from the cigarettes and his alcohol and she was one of the really cool Moroi.

As for Dimitri and I? We got engaged some weeks after Lissa's coronation and married three months ago. We got some weird looks when walking around Court, but since we're friends with the Queen nobody would dare saying anything.

And right now we were sitting in our house and discussing something very important. And no, it wasn't about food.

"Are you sure we can do that?" I asked Dimitri in a fairly reasonable voice.

He scooted over to me, cupped my face in his soft hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You, my love, are a fully trained Guardian. Last I checked I am too. We fought Strigoi. We battled them even. You hunted them on your way to get me back. I think we are capable of doing it. Who else – if not two fully trained Guardians – could take care of something like that?"

I watched him, still not sure about it.

"Don't get me wrong Comrade. You might have a point. We are fully trained, we are capable of so many things and we are really badass if you ask me..."

I hesitated for a few seconds.

"But fighting Strigoi – the most evil sons of bitches one can ever imagine – is a completely different matter. It's a piece of cake compared to that."

Dimitri looked at me, that awfully understanding look in his eyes. He knew very well that I hated that look, ever since he started training me back at the academy.

"I know that you are afraid of it Roza. But there is really no need to feel afraid. You will as always be awesome at what you are doing. And you still have me. We are married . We promised to help each other, be there for each other in good times and in bad times. We did all the 'till death do us part' stuff. That's basically 'we are in this together whatever may come': I tell you we can do this."  
I looked down, ashamed of what I was feeling just then. Dimitri as always got the vibe.

"What is it Roza?"

Still looking down I answered him.

"But what if one day we can't stand each other anymore? Or what if we get into a fight with Strigoi and one of us dies? Or will be taken? Maybe even turned? You may be able to do this on your own, but I am not. I can't do this by myself."

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and shortly after Dimitri's thumb softly brushing it away.

"I won't leave you alone Roza. Never again."

I really tried to believe him but had to remember the worst time of my life – the time of him being Strigoi.

"Don't think of those times Roza. That is our past. We have to think about our future. Don't you want to plan for it?"

I cupped his beautiful face with my hands and looked into his sad eyes.

"Of course I want to plan for our future. I've waited for that ever since you told me that you love me for the very first time. But don't you understand my fears? I've lost you once, I can't loose you again, that would kill me."

"I understand your fears, but remember – if anything like this ever happens again we know a cure. We can save Strigoi. But we will look after each other – something like this will never happen again."

"But you can't promise it, can you?" I asked him still sad and a tad bit terrified of what we were discussing.

"No, I can't promise it and I'm terribly sorry for it. But I believe that it won't happen again and for now that is more than enough for me. Can we now get back to the question at hand please?"

I nodded reluctantly but with one look into his beautiful brown eyes I knew that we truly could fight everything. I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You know that we have to take care of a lot of stuff before we really do it right?"

"Yes I know it. I'm a grown man Roza. And I actually know what we have to take care of and how serious this is."  
"Really? Cause right now I could swear that you are a mad man. I mean... you know me right? You know what kind of person I am right?"

"Yes I know what kind of person you are. And I love the person you are. I would never change anything about who you are. Except for that one little thing you know."

"I know Comrade" I said smiling at him. "But I'm only twenty. Do you really think I am ready for it?"

Dimitri stared at me like I had grown another head before chuckling softly and taking my relatively small hands into his bigger ones and kissing them.

"I am twenty seven and don't know if I am really ready for it Roza. Best way to find out is if we do it, don't you think?"

"Well my mom did it, Lissa's mom did it and many others did it before them."

Again I took a deep breath before nodding.

"Alright. We will do it."

Dimitri got up from his chair and pulled me up from where I was sitting only to scoop me up into his arms and spin me around. Well he was happy. And so was I.

We were going to have a family.

We would adopt a baby.

We would actually have a child.

The last thing we could have ever wanted.

**disclaimer: I do not own VA... Richelle Mead does... **

**so tell me if i shall go on with it... **


	2. Chapter 2

**THX to**

**unnz4**  
**missa27**  
**sparklycookies18**  
**Roza-Dimka-Reader  
****LadyDraxx2520**

**and the guests**

**Guest**  
**Kitty**  
**Maddie**  
**Caneya**  
**Ashera**

**for reviewing the first chapter! hope you enjoy this one too... **  
**and i promise with time the chapters will be longer!**

**and i'm sorry for any typos... my baby boy tried helping me by literally punching my keyboard...**

The morning after we had decided to adopt a baby we went over to Lissa's. After all we weren't the only ones to organize an entirely new type of lifestyle. Lissa would have to organize a substitute Guardian for the time either Dimitri or I would stay at home with the baby.

I still wasn't entirely sure how I would be able to do all that. I was only twenty-one after all. I just learned to looked out for myself and my charge. How was I supposed to look out for a baby?

But Dimitri was ready and when he was ready I knew that I could somehow pull it off. It can't be that hard right?

I realized I had zoned out again when Dimitri elbowed me lightly and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. What did you just say" I asked him blinking rapidly.

"I just told Lissa that most likely you would be the one to stay at home with the baby."

Big Russian says what? I looked from Dimitri to Lissa and back, both in turn looking at me waiting for an answer.

"We haven't really talked about it yet... but I thought maybe we could take turns in guarding Missy here" I said pointing my tongue out at Lissa. Lissa smiled at me before once again looking at the papers in front of her.

"Either way. I need at least one substitute Guardian. Tell you what. I'll fill out the form and keep it right here on top of everything else. And you two" she said pointing her forefinger at the two of us. "You go to that adoption agency I told you about and get everything done. It will surely take them some time to find a suitable child the two of you."

She suddenly looked up, horror in her eyes.

"Have I just really spoken about a baby like it was a new car? Gosh, all that Queen stuff makes me a cold and heartless person."

I outright laughed at her for that statement.

"Sorry Liss, but if there is one thing you are not and never will be it is being a cold and heartless person. In that little head of yours you're probably already swooning because of the cuteness of our little baby."

Her smile brightened up again.

"You're right. I am." She looked at the ring on her finger. "I probably should go to Adrian and get that charm renewed for the sake of my mental health. Now go. I'm alright, you have things to take care of."

I gave her one last worried look but left with Dimitri after she gave me a little reassuring smile in return.

As soon as we stepped out of Lissa's office Dimitri took me by the hand and led me out of the house.

We walked around Court until we came to the adoption agency. It was opened only recently by a nice Moroi woman, Mary Badica, and her Dhampir friend Katherina Samson.

Just as I was about to open the door and enter Dimitri held me back.

"Roza, are you really ready to do this? I mean earlier you zoned out, completely. The last time you did that you went into Lissa's head and we both know that this isn't possible anymore. Please tell me what that was about. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're not rushing me. I was just thinking about it and asked myself how I would deal with it since I just learned how to live an adult life. But you are ready and I really want to do this. And like Lissa said, they probably need some time to find our child anyway. I have time to prepare myself. Read some Mother-Baby-Bonding books. I can and will do that."

I took his hands, stepped closer to him and looked up into his face.

"I guess we need to go back to that student-teacher-thing we had going. Only now you're not teaching me how to fight and kill Strigoi, now you can show me how to change the Devil's diaper."

I grinned at him, whereas he looked incredulous.

"Have you just called our baby the Devil?"  
"Yes, actually I have, cause honestly, have you been around babies? They are like mini-devils. They spit on you, they burp whenever they want to and the diapers smell like something died, came back to life and died again."

He looked like I had hurt him like nothing ever had before.

"No, oh no. I don't mean it like that Dimitri! You know the way I deal with those things. I make terrible jokes about it. But, and I will say this only once, I really really want to have a cute little baby with you. And I want all that spitting, burping and diaper stuff. I'm just scared that I can't do it, that I make some horrible mistake that will hurt the baby. I never really had a mother who showed me how it was supposed to work. I want that. Now. So probably we should get in there and ask them to find us a little bundle of energy and joy."

Without waiting for Dimitri's reaction I went inside and walked over to Katherina Samson, knowing her looks from a picture in the Court's newspaper. Dimitri followed shortly behind obviously still brooding about my rambling.

"Good morning. What can I do for the both of you" she asked in a pretty bright mood. Damn people with their good moods in the morning.

"Morning to you too" Dimitri said, suddenly nearly as perky as that Dhampir chick.

After he spoke she took a closer look at us, recognition on her face.

"Hey, you are the Queen's Guardians right? The one's who are married to each other?"

"So even the newbies have heard about us huh" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, guess we have" she said sheepishly. "There aren't many Guardians who have enough courage to do what you two did. But we don't only know you because of that marriage thing, more importantly because of that Strigoi-back-to-Dhampir stuff."

"So you have heard about that too huh" Dimitri asked her, looking like he was feeling awkward to no end.

Katherina smacked her forehead. She actually looked like she was ashamed of herself.

"Sorry. I'm pretty awesome with dropping the bricks when I'm nervous. Doesn't happen very often that two celebrities like you come to us. Of course we only opened a few weeks ago, so there is more than enough room left for anything possible to happen." She stopped herself. "You might have guessed it... Rambling is one of my awesome abilities too. But now for real. What can I do for you?"

She by then had a clipboard and a pen by hand ready to write down our wishes.

"As you know we are married and in order to complete our luck we want to have a child. For pretty obvious reasons we can't have one of our own blood so we decided on this option."

Dimitri stood there all business like, waiting for Katherina's reaction.

"Alright." She smiled again. "Then let's get to it."

She showed us to her office and made us sit in front of her desk.

When I looked at the clock somewhere during talking with her I realized that already over an hour had gone by, in which she had told us about the entire procedure. She said that there would be several appointments so we would get to know each other. She would visit us at home to see how we where living, if our place was safe for a child yada yada yada. They would talk to our friends and family, our coworkers; snoop around in our history.

She also said that it could take several months up to some years until they found our baby. Guess I really would have enough time to get used to the whole adoption situation.

We made an appointment with Katherina three weeks from that day on and left the agency.

"Now it's all about waiting" Dimitri said while taking my hand again and leading us to our home.

**disclaimer: still don't own the VA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's another one for you guys :):)  
sorry it took so long... but those of you who read my tweets  
know that i was working on Hunting For Love...  
since HFL is done now and i only have to write it on the computer  
i can finally concentrate on this one and my chrisXrose fic :):)**

**THANKS TO:**

**Roza-Dimka-Reader**  
**sparklycookies18**  
**unnz4**  
**Guest**

**for reviewing the last chapter!**

_Two weeks later_

"Dimitri! We still need to babyproof the house" I called from our bedroom in the hope Dimitri could hear me in the kitchen.

When there was no answer and I walked out of the bedroom and went looking for Dimitri. When I came into the kitchen there was a cooked meal, ready to be eaten, two candles on the kitchen counter and next to our plates two glasses of red wine. But no sign of my husband.

I searched the entire house, opening every door that I came across, even looking inside the two bathrooms and behind the shower curtains but there was still no sign of Dimitri. I was close to loosing all hope of finding my lovely husband when I came to the last door in our house. When I tried to open said door I found it locked. Never was there a single door in our house locked.

"Dimitri, honey, are you in there" I asked, knocking lightly on the door.

There was a clattering sound, like someone ran into a ladder before I heard Dimitri's voice.

"Ah... yes. I'm in here Roza. What is it?"

"Care to open the door? I actually like to look you into the eyes when I'm talking to you."

"Can't. You just go down and sit in the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute."

"Dimitri, I'm not up for jokes, come out now."  
I was seriously getting pissed at Dimitri's secrecy. I mean, since when do we have secrets?

"Roza, it's a surprise. So no, I won't come out now. Just go down, I'll follow you in a minute. Promise."

Though I huffed at his words I slowly walked down to our kitchen, taking my seat at our dinner table and waited for Dimitri to arrive.

Not even two minutes later he walked in and – as if nothing had happened – placed my plate and red wine in front of me, next getting the candles and finally his own food before he sat down.

"So what was that about" I asked innocently, taking my wineglass.

"I just told you it is a surprise Roza." He chuckled lightly before giving me one of his beautiful smiles. "But you wouldn't be my Roza if you could wait for a surprise would you?"

"You know I hate surprises. So why are you even preparing one in the first place" I whined at him.

"Because once in a while, and if it is just this once, you could let me do this. Just see it as a late wedding present from me for you."

I huffed again, really hating that I would have to wait, but then smiled at him.

"Alright, but that's all. Only this one time. Prepare another surprise and I will have your head for it."

"I know Roza" he answered. "But you will love this one. Promise."

I let it go – for now – and decided to enjoy the evening with my husband. After all we hadn't have much time together ever since our honeymoon nearly four months ago.

When we were done with dinner we cuddled up on our couch, turned on the TV and watched some 'Being Human' only for me to make jokes about the human's picture of a vampire.

"So have you heard me earlier" I asked Dimitri after some time.

"When exactly should I have heard you" he asked back before nuzzling my neck and lightly kissing my soft spot just below my left ear.

"Before I found you locked into one of our rooms. I said we'd still need to babyproof the house."  
"Oh, that." He looked up in time to see me turn off the TV before I fully turned around to really look at him.

"Yes. That. Katherina comes here only a few days from today. She has to see that we're getting ready for this. We have to be the perfect couple for them."

Dimitri again chuckled lightly, probably thinking about how much I had already changed over the last two weeks. I had started to read books on how to raise a child, what food to give to the baby and about the significant developments in the baby's first year. Dimitri always kept reminding me, that we didn't know what age our child would be, but I turned out to be the more optimistic one out of the two of us and always told him that we would get a baby, probably not even older than two or three months. Every now and then he even seemed to believe in my words.

"The day after tomorrow we will take a day off and go shopping to make this place safe okay? It will all be perfect when Katherina comes over."

"Alright. We will talk to Lissa tomorrow. She'll have no problem letting us out of Court for a while. She'd probably do the shopping herself if we wouldn't ask her to let us go. And to be honest, she already helped us paying for our beautiful house, I can't ask for more."  
"So that this is settled now... can we go over to another topic?"

Dimitri looked at me, waiting for any reaction before smiling and suggestively raising his freaking eyebrow at me.

"And what topic would that be Mr Belikov" I asked him cheekily while leaning closer to him, so that our lips were close to one another but wouldn't quite meet.

"Well Mrs Belikov, that is something that needs to be discussed in the bedroom" he said before quickly closing the distance between our lips and then pulling me off of our couch. He swept me off my feet and carried me to our bedroom.

He kissed me softly again, before making me lie down on our bed.

"And just so you know... after we went shopping you'll get to see your surprise" he whispered before placing small kisses on my neck.

Little did he know that I had seen the light yellow dot on the hem of his shirt and in one of the losse strands of his hair when he came down to dinner earlier. And little did he know that I had a pretty good idea what that surprise would be.

**i know this was a pretty and somewhat boring chapter... **  
**but i wanted to give you something before i'm going to visit my in-laws for the coming week...**

**please review... 5-10 reviews would be awesome to see when i'm coming back next week! :):)**

**disclaimer: Don't own the VA...**


End file.
